SECRET
by boojaebear2601
Summary: Perbaikan Chapter 8. Nama anak YunJae tetap Jung Yunjae. Mianhe atas kesalahan nama anak YunJae. Jeongmal Mianhe...
1. Prolog

SECRET!

Pairing :

\- Jung Yunho (18 th)

\- Kim Jaejoong (18th)

-Kim Junsu (18th)

-Park Yoochun(18th)

-Jung (Shim) Changmin (16th)

-Mr. &amp;

-Mr. &amp;

genre : romance,life school,friendship,family

rate : M

warning : yaoi(boy x boy),m-preg,Typo(s)

Note : mianhe disini saya masih baru,jadi kalau ada kesalahan atau kekurangan dalam tulisan saya mohon dikasih kritik dan saran,mohon bantuannya

**PROLOG**

"hei ada siswa pindahan dari Jepang"

"apa dia namja atau yeoja?"

"aku tidak tahu,sekarang dia ada di ruang kepala sekolah"

.

.

.

"waaaah dia cantik sekali"

"dia namja atau yeoja? ..dilihat dari pakaiaanya dia memakai seragam namja "

"waaah bibir merahnya..rambut hitamnya..cantik sekali"

"pasti dia operasi plastik"

"dia harus menjadi kekasihku"

.

.

.

"siapa yang berani mengambil perhatian seluruh siswa dariku?"

"awas saja kalau aku sampai bertemu dengannya!"

"hebat juga dia bisa mengalahkan perhatian siswa pada Kingka sekolah kita"

'mulai lagi mereka'

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Dipagi hari yang cerah di salah satu sekolah swasta di Seoul yaitu Dong Bang High School sudah terjadi keributan. Ini berawal dari salah satu geng yeoja di sekolah tersebut melihat seorang namja atau yeoja berjalan dari arah gerbang sekolah yang sangat cantik,memiliki mata yang indah,kulit yang putih bersih,rambut hitam legam dan jangan lupa bibir yang semerah cherry namun dilihat dari seragam yang dikenakan dia memakai seragam namja,bisik – bisik itupun tak terelakkan lagi. Para namja menatap lapar padanya sedangkan para yeoja menatap dengan penuh kagum dan juga ada yang merasa iri dengan kecantikkannya.

Lalu dia menghampiri salah satu siswa yang sedang berjalan menuju gedung sekolah yang memiliki wajah yang imut,meskipun dia seoranga namja.

"anyeonghaseo,nan Kim Jaejoong imnida. Boleh aku bertanya?"

"anyeonghaseo,nan Kim Junsu imnida. Boleh,apa yang ingin kau tanyakan. Apakah kamu siswa baru karena aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya?"

"ehm ne. Dimana ruang kepala sekolah?"

'kalau kau ingin kesana aku bisa mengantarkanmu, ayo ikut aku Jaejoong-ssi"

" aku joongie saja,aku pindahan dari Jepang"

"ehm ok kalau begitu kamu panggil aku su-ie"

Selama perjalanan menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah mereka terus asik mengobrol tanpa memperdulikan bisikan – bisikan yang ada,sesekali mereka tertawa. Tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan ruang kepala sekolah yang ada di tengah bangunan karena sekolah ini merupakan sekolah yang memiliki gedung yang sangat luas.

"baiklah joongie aku ke kelas dulu nanti istirahat kita ke kantin bersama karena setelah ini bel masuk bunyi"

"ne su-ie terimakasih sudah mengantarkanku"

"sama-sama,bye bye Jae"

"bye"

.

.

.

_Tok tok tok_

"silahkan masuk"kata kepala sekolah

"ne"

"silahkan duduk. Apakah kau murid pindahan dari Jepang itu?"

"ne seonsaengnim"

"mari aku antarkan kau ke kelasmu,kau masuk kelas 3-2"

Sesampainya di depan kelas yang dimaksud kepala sekolah meminta izin sebentar karena menggangu pelajaran.

"maaf guru Lee saya mengganggu kegiatan mengajar anda"

"tidak apa – apa pak,ada apa bapak kemari?"jawab guru bernama Lee Hyorin

"ini ada siswa baru yang akan memasuki kelas anda. Kamu masuklah. Kalau begitu saya pergi"

"ne" guru Lee membungkuk sebentar lalu mempersilahkan Jaejoong masuk "ayo kamu masuklah"

Setelah disuruh masuk Jaejoong berdiri di depan kelas dan terjadilah keributan di dalam kelas tersebut.

_duk duk duk_

"diam anak – anak,ibu ada pengumuman untuk kalian. Ini adalah siswa pindahan yang akan menjadi teman baru kalian. Silahkan memperkenalkan diri"

"ne,nan Kim Jaejoong imnida. Aku pindahan dari Jepang. Mohon bantuannya selama aku belajar disini" Setelah memperkenalkan diri dia membungkuk sebentar.

"Jaejoong-ssi silahkan duduk disebelah Kim Junsu. Kim Junsu,Kim Jaejoong akan duduk disebalahmu"

"ne seonsaengnim" jawab Junsu.

"Kim Jaejoong akan duduk disebelahmu. Silahkan ke tempat dudukmu. Mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran"

.

.

"hi Joongie aku tidak menyangka kita satu kelas"

"iya Su-ie"

"hei perkenalkan namaku Cho Kyuhyun,panggil Kyunnie saja" kata seorang siswa yang duduk dibelakang duo Kim tersebut.

"Kim Jaejoong,panggil aku Joongie saja"

"hei aku Kim Heechul,panggil aku Chullie saja" kata namja cantik yang duduk disebelah namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

"oh ya sebagai hari perayaan pertama kali kau pndah kesini nanti kita ke kantin bersama tapi kamu yang traktir ya Joongie?"kata namja imut yang dipanggil Su-ie.

"iya betul kata Su-ie" timpal namja berpipi chubby,Cho Kyuhyun.

"baiklah nanti aku yang traktir,tapi sekarang ikuti pelajaran dulu"

.

.

.

Tak jauh dari kelas mereka yang hanya berjarak dua kelas yaitu kelas 3 – 4,terjadi keributan karena guru yang mengajar sedang berada di luar kota,sehingga tak ada pelajaran. Kelas ini merupakan kelas bersarangnya para berandal sekolah sekaligus kelas putra pemilik sekolah DBHS.

"hei ku dengar ada siswa pindahan dari Jepang"

"katanya dia cantik sekali"

"pasti dia yeoja yang akan sangat populer di sekolah kita"

"pokoknya aku harus menjadikannya dia kekasihku"

Itulah sebagian obrolan yang dilakukan oleh beberapa siswa yang ada di kelas tersebut,tak jauh dari mereka ada empat orang namja populer yang sedang berkumpul di bagian pojok kelas.

"kau dengar Yun ada siswa baru,katanya dia pindahan dari Jepang"ucap namja ber name tag Park Yoochun.

"padahal siswa baru tapi sudah mengambil seluruh perhatian seluruh siswa di sekolah ini" timpal namja berwajah oriental,Han Geng.

_Brak_

Karena bunyi gebrakan meja dariarah belakang membuat seluruh siswa dan menoleh ke belakan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi,tapi setelah itu yang didapat adalah tatapan membunuh dari seorang namja bermata musang yang seolah berkata –apa lihat –lihat,ingin mati kalian-, seolah mengerti tatapan tersebut para siswa akhirnya melanjutkan kegiatan yang tertunda tadi.

"siapa yang berani merebut seluruh perhatian para siswa dariku,awas saja kalau aku ketemu dia" ucap namja bermata musang sekaligus putra pemilik sekolah tersebut,Jung Yunho.

"kau harus merebut kembali semua itu Yun,jangan sampai kalah dengan siswa pindahan itu"

"betul apa yang dikatakan Yoochun Yun,kau harus melakukan sesuatu"

"kita lihat saja nanti apa yang akan ku lakukan terhadap dia"

'_tsk mulai deh mereka"_ucap seorang namja jangkung di dalam hati yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja sambil memakan snack yang dibawanya,Jung kandung dari Jung Yunho tersebut.

.

.

.

_Tet tet tet_

Bel istirahat pun akhirnya berbunyi,seluruh siswa berhamburan keluar kelas untuk menuju tempat favorit mereka masing – masing,tak terkecuali untuk 4 orang namja imut dan cantik. Mereka langsung keluar kelas menuju kantin sesuai dengan rencana mereka tadi pagi,yaitu merayakan hari pertama Jaejoong pindah.

Keempat namja tersebut masuk kantin dan disambut dengan bisikan – bisikan dari seluruh penghuni kantin saat ini, ada juga lima orang namja yang berjalan menuju arah mereka.

"hai cantik bolehkah kami kenalan,katanya kau siswa pindahan"ucap salah satu namja bernama Choi Seunghyun. Tidak tahukah kau bahwa baru saja kau mengucapkan kata yang paling dibenci oleh namja cantik tersebut.

"hei apa kalian tidak lihat kalau aku memakai seragam namja. Aku ini namja jadi jangan sekali – kali kau memanggilku cantik" sungut namja cantik a.k.a Kim Jaejoong.

"hei kau tak usah marah – marah begitu nanti cantiknya hilang lo?"

"sudah – sudah jangan ganggu jalan kami" marah Heechul pada kelima namja tersebut.

"kami hanya ingin tau namanya saja"jawab namja bernama Dhaesung.

Karena kejadian tersebut mereka menjadi perhatian seluruh siswa yang ada di kantin tak terkecuali empat orang namja yang baru saja masuk area kantin,langsung saja mereka menghampiri tempat perkara. Jung Yunho terlebih dulu berjalan dan diikuti ketiga namja di belakangnya. Sesampainya disana...

"KAU/KAU"

TBC

Makasih buat yang udah baca.

**Misscelyunjae**ini kelanjutannya. Silahkan dinikmati


	3. Chapter 2

Main cast :

yunjae

Other cast :

Hanchul,Yoosu,Changmin,Yewook,Kangteuk,Siwon,GoAhra,SNSD,Karam,Kibum,Bigbang

Genre :

Romance,life school,family

Warning :

Yaoi,m-preg

Note :

Maaf ya cerita ini membosankan karena aku disini masih baru jadi aku masih butuh belajar.

"_hai cantik bolehkah kami kenalan,katanya kau siswa pindahan"ucap salah satu namja bernama Choi Seunghyun. Tidak tahukah kau bahwa baru saja kau mengucapkan kata yang paling dibenci oleh namja cantik tersebut._

"_hei apa kalian tidak lihat kalau aku memakai seragam namja. Aku ini namja jadi jangan sekali – kali kau memanggilku cantik" sungut namja cantik a.k.a Kim Jaejoong._

"_hei kau tak usah marah – marah begitu nanti cantiknya hilang lo?"_

"_sudah – sudah jangan ganggu jalan kami" marah Heechul pada kelima namja tersebut._

"_kami hanya ingin tau namanya saja"jawab namja bernama Dhaesung._

_Karena kejadian tersebut mereka menjadi perhatian seluruh siswa yang ada di kantin tak terkecuali empat orang namja yang baru saja masuk area kantin,langsung saja mereka menghampiri tempat perkara. Jung Yunho terlebih dulu berjalan dan diikuti ketiga namja di belakangnya. Sesampainya disana..._

"_KAU/KAU"_

**Chapter 2**

Tanpa mereka sadari,mereka menjadi perhatian seluruh yang ada di kantin tak terkecuali 10 orang yang mengelilingi mereka. Bagaimana tidak menjadi perhatian kalau mereka saling menunjuk wajah dan berteriak dengan lantang.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini namja jadi – jadian?" tanya Yunho dengan nada mengejek.

"lalu kau sendiri kenapa ada disini? Aku disini itu mau sekolah,pasti kau disini hanya berbuat onar saja" jawab Jaejoong dengan nada mengejek juga.

"cih jangan sembarangan bicara kau"

"seharusnya kau itu tidak usah sekolah disini"

"bagaimana bisa kau bilang begitu,ini sekolah adalah sekolahku,jadi aku berhak berbuat aa saja di sekolah ini"

"ehem ehem,kenapa baru bertemu kalian sudah bertengkar seperti itu,aku jadi curiga kalau kalian ini sudah berteman sejak lama"sela Park Yoochun.

"kami bukan teman"jawab Yunjae bersamaan.

"bahkan kalian menjawabnya saja bersamaan"sambung Heechul yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"hyung apa kau tidak malu,dari tadi kalian sudah jadi tontonan seluruh yang ada di kantin ini"ucap Changmin pada hyungnya,Jung Yunho.

Seteleh mendengar ucapan sang adik Yunho pun melihat sekitar dan benar saja mereka menjadi pusat perhatian semua yang ada di kantin.

"APA YANG KALIAN,KENAPA MELIHAT KAMI SEPERTI ITU"teriak Yunho pada semua yang ada di kantin ,karena semua takut dengan Yunho maka mereka semua melanjutkan kegiatan masing – masing yang sudah tertunda tadi.

"buat kalian kenapa masih disini,pergi!"bentak Yunho pada para anggota Bigbang.

Bigbang merupakan musuh dari Yunho dan teman-temannya,itu disebabkan karena mereka tidak suka sikap Yunho yang seenaknya sendiri meskipun dia putra dari pemilik sekolah.

"apa hakmu mengusir kami,ksmi hsnys ingin berkenalan dengan namja cantik yang baru pindah ke sekolah ini"jawab Seungri.

Tanpa mereka sadari objek yang menjadi perdebatan mereka sudah pergi bersama teman-temannya menuju salah satu meja yang ada di kantin dan memesan makanan tak terkecuali Changmin yang sudah membawa satu nampan penuh makanan karena sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan lapar.

"eh kemana mereka pergi?"tanya Daesung yang sudah menyadarinya.

"pasti mereka sudah pergi,ini semua gara – gara kau yang sudah mengganggu kami"tunjuk Seunghyun dengan nada tinggi pada Yunho yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan malas.

Sementera itu di salah satu meja kantin yang diisi oleh empat orang namja cantik,manis dan imut terlihat menikmati makanan sambil bercanda.

"hei Joongie apa kau sudah lama mengenal Yunho?"tanya Junsu yang dari tadi sudah penasaran dengan hubungan YunJae.

"aku mengenalnya sudah 4 tahun yang lalu ketika dia dengan keluarganya berlibur ke rumahku di Chungnam karena appa kami sahabat baik sejak kecil"

_**Flashback**_

_Terlihat seorang namja cantik berumur 14 tahun yang baru saja memasuki halaman rumah yang terlihat begitu asri bersama seorang namja manis berumur 12 tahun yang disambut dengan suara gelak tawa appa dan ummanya dari dalam rumah dan juga sebuah mobil yang terpakir di halaman rumahnya yang tidak begitu luas._

"_kami pulang"teriak JaeBum tak begitu keras._

"_kalian darimana saja? Sini anak – anak kita kedatangan tamu dari Seoul"ucap atau lebih tepatnya Kim Ryewook yang juga seorang namja._

"_ne umma,kami tadi dari taman"ucap Jaejoong sambil berjalan ke samping orang tuanya._

"_Kangin-ah Teuki-ah perkenalakan ini kedua putraku,yang disebelah sana namanya Kim Jaejoong dan di sebelahnya Kim Kibum"ucap Ryewook pada kedua temannya beserta putra mereka._

"_Anyeong haseyo ahjumma/ahjusshi"ucap JaeBum bersamaan dengan sedikit membungkukkan badan._

"_mereka akan menginap di sini selama seminggu untuk mengisi waktu liburan"lanjut Ryewook._

"_anyeong,nak kalian benar – benar ya perkenalkan ini putra kami namanya Jung Yunho dan yang satu lagi Jung Changmin"ucap Jung Leeteuk istri dari Jung Kangin._

_Mendengar itu JaeBum langsung melihat pada dua namja yang duduk disebelah sang umma,namja yang satunya sedari tadi duduk dengan angkuhnya dan yang dilihat hanya memberikan tatapan datarnya serta yang satu lagi namja jangkung yang sangat menikmati keripik kentang yang ada ditangannya._

'_benar – benar namja yang sombong'ucap Jaejoong di dalam hati sambil memasang senyum manisnya yang agak terpaksa._

"_maafkan kelakuan anak ini ya,dia memang begitu orangnya"_

"_ehm tidak apa – apa ahjumma,oh ya umma kami mandi dulu ya"pamit Jaejoong"permisi ahjumma/ahjusshi"_

"_ne"_

_Selama berada di Chungnam keluarga Jung berkeliling ke tempat – tempat yang menjadi tempat favorit para appa untuk mengenang masa – masa yang menyenangkan dulu namun tak begitu menyenangkan bagi salah satu namja tampan yang ada di disitu. Sudah lima hari disana tak membuat seorang Jung Yunho memasang wajah ceria seperti JaeBumMin yang begitu menikmatinya kecuali jika dihadapan Mr. Dan ,dia akan memberikan senyum tipis tapi jika berada dihadapan Jaejoong dia hanya akan memberikan ekspresi datar dan angkuh. Hal itu membuat Jaejoong membenci sikap Yunho meskipun dia sudah berbuat baik pada Yunho namun sikapnya tak berubah sama sekali terhadap Jaejoong._

_Hari ini mereka,dua keluarga melakukan piknik di atas bukit yang sejuk dan merupakan tempat favorit Jaejoong jika dia ingin menenangkan diri. Semua menikmati piknik tersebut karena hari hari terakhir keluarga Jung berada di Chungnam._

_Sore harinya keluarga Jung pamit untuk pulang ke Seoul. Selama di Chungnam Yunho dan Jaejoong selalu saling memberikan tatapan saling tidak suka karena bagi Jaejoong sikap Yunho itu sangat angkuh dan bagi Yunho,Jaejoongorang yang sok perhatian dan terlalu cerewet._

_**End Flashback**_

"ehm begitu ya awal dari semuanya"ucap Junsu sambil manggut – manggut setelah mendengar cerita Jaejoong yang diikuti oleh Heechul dan juga Kyuhyun.

Di tempat lain juga diwaktu yang sama Yunho juga mengakhiri cerita awal pertemuan mereka setelah Hangeng bertanya mengenai YunJae.

.

_Skip time_

.

.

_Tet tet tet_

Bel pulang berbunyi dan seluruh siswa pulang ke rumah masing dan ada juga yang pergi bermain terlebih dahulu dengan teman – temannya. Tak terkecuali seorang namja cantik langsung bergegas pulang dengan menaiki bus untuk menuju tempat tinggalnya yang ada di Seoul. Hanya membutuhkan waktu 20 menit dia sampai di depan rumahnya. Dia langsung mengetuk pintu dan pintu itu terbuka.

"aku pulang"ucapnya.

Terdengar suara derap langkah dari arah dalam.

"mma mma"

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna merah berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk sebuah gedung pencakar langit di kota Seoul tak lama setelah itu keluarlah namja bertubuh tinggi tegap dan memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan dari dalam mobil tersebut dan langsung masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut yang berjalan dengan angkuhnya namun hal itu tak mengurangi pesona sang namja. Semua karyawan terutama karyawan yang bergender yeoja menatap takjub kepada namja tersebut,bagaimana tidak dia datang ke kantor tersebut dengan seragam yang masih melekat di badannya karena setiap hari setelah pulang sekolah dia akan bekerja di perusahaan sang appa meskipun dia masih sekolah. Di perusahaan tersebut dia akan bekerja di bagian direktur yang nantinya akan menjadi presiden direktur menggantikan sang appa karena dia merupakan pewaris tunggal kerajaan bisnis terbesar di Asia . Dia sudah belajar tentang bisnis sejak dia masih duduk di bangku junior high school tanpa dipaksa oleh orang tuanya dan memang pada dasrnya dia adalah seorang namja yang sangat jenius.

Di sepanjang jalan setiap karyawan yang berpapasan dengannya akan menunduk hormat kepadanya. Dia masuk ke dalam lift yang khusus dipakai oleh sang direktur dan presdir untuk menuju ke lantai 15 gedung tersebut. Setelah sampai di lantai yang dituju dia langsung keluar dari lift dan menuju ruangannya yang disambut dengan hormat oleh sang sekretaris, tanpa menjawab sambutan sang sekretaris bahkan tersenyum puun tidak dia langsung masuk ke ruangannya dan meninggalkan sang sekretaris yang hanya bisa menghela napas saja karena sudah mengetahui tabiat atasannya. Namja itu pun duduk dengan tenang dan memeriksa beberapa dokumen di meja yang di atasnya terdapat papan nama bertuliskan "Direktur Jung Yunho". Ya namja tersebut adalah namja bernama Jung Yunho yang setiap kali di sekolah hanya membuat kekacauan berbeda sekali ketika dia sudah duduk di belkang meja tersebut, dia akan sangat serius membaca semua dokumen yang harus dikerjakannya dengan memakai kacamata bacanya yang menambah ketampanannya.

_Tok tok tok_

Bunyi ketukan pintu ruangannya membuatnya sedikit mengalihkan dokumen yang dibacanya.

"masuk"ucapnya dingin.

Sang sekretaris pun masuk dan membungkuk hormat.

"sajangnim hari ini anda ada meeting dengan perusahaan Go jam setengah empat di restoran Bolero"ucap sang sekretaris bernama Hyorin.

"ehm baiklah dan segera persiapkan berkas – berkas yang diperlukan"ucap Yunho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen yang sedang dipegangnya.

"baik sajangnim saya permisi"

Setelah sang sekretaris keluar dari ruangannya Yunho langsung beranjak menuju sebuah ruangan yang kecil yang berada di dalam ruangannya yang di dalamnya terdapat kamar mandi dan almari untuk menyimpan pakaian ganti ketika akan menghadiri meeting dengan rekan bisnisnya. Setelah melakukan ritual membersihkan diri dan mengganti seragam tadi dengan setelan jas yang menambah ketampanannya. Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 03.30PM dia langsung ke luar dari ruangannya dan di belakangnya diikuti Hyorin yang membawa berkas – berkas yang diperlukan. Semua karyawan menatapnya dengan pandangan takjub karena melihat sang direktur yang tampak dewasa dan berwibawa meskipun masih diusia sekolah. 20 menit kemudian mereka sampai di restoran Bolero,tempat untuk meeting dengan perusahaan Go. Ketika dia masuk semua mata tertuju padanya dan dapat didengarnya bisik – bisik kagum yang dilakukan para yeoja yang ada di dalam namun dia tak peduli dengan itu dan tetap memasang wajah datarnya. Setelah itu dia dan sekretarisnya masuk ke sebuah ruangan VIP yang sudah dipesannya.

"selamat datang tuan Jung silahkan duduk"ucap seorang pria paruh baya kepda Yunho,presdir dari perusahaan Go.

Tanpa menjawab Yunho langsung duduk dihapan yang diikuti oleh sekretarisnya dan mereka langsung membahas kerjasama yang akan dilaksanakan.

"saya benar – benar kagum dengan kejeniusan anda dalam memasang strategi yang akan digunakan nanti meskipun anda masih sekolah"puji setelah mendengar usul yang diberikan oleh Yunho.

"terimakasih"ucap Yunho singkat.

"ehm kalau boleh saya tahu anda sekolah dimana?"tanya .

_Drtdrtdrtdrt_

Sebelum pertanyaannya dijawab Yunho ponsel bergetar dan menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

"yeobseo"

"..."

"appa di restoran Bolero"

"..."

"baiklah appa tunggu"

"..."

"ne"

_Klik_

"maaf tuan tadi putri saya menelepon"

"tidak apa – apa"

"kapan proyek ini dilaksanakan?"

"lebih baik dilaksanakan bulan depan saja"

"kalau begitu saya akan mengurus semua yang diperlukan"

Tak berapa lama pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka dan nampak seorang yeoja berambut panjang yang masih memakai seragam sekolahnya masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

"anyengohaseo"

"anyeonghaseo"balas Hyorin karena sang atasan tak menjawab.

"oo Yunho kenapa kau disini?"

"hei Ahra jangan berbuat tidak sopan terhadap tuan Jung"

"kenapa appa? Dia ini teman satu sekolahku"ucap yeoja tersebut yang bernama Go Ahra.

"apa itu benar tuan Jung?"

"ne"

"saya tak menyangka jika putri saya satu sekolah dengan anda"

"dia namja yang aku sukai appa"bisik Ahra kepada sang appa sehingga yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya appanya appa hanya mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya seolah mengerti maksud sang putri.

"baiklah kalau begitu saya harus kembali ke kantor"

"baik tuan Jung"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Yunyo dan Hyorin pergi dari ruangan tersebut tanpa mempedulikan Ahra yang seolah tak dianggap sama sekali oleh Yunho. Mereka tiba di kantor dan Yunho langsung pergi ke ruangannya untuk mengganti pakaian tersebut dengan seragam sekolah yang tadi dipakainya. Lalu dia keluar dari ruangan tersebut setelah menyelesaikan beberapa dokumen yang harus diselesaikan hari itu juga.

.

.

Untuk sekedar informasi yeoja yang bernama Go Ahra tersebut sangat menyukai Jung Yunho bahkan dia rela melakukan apa saja agar mendapat perhatian dari Yunho.

Setelah mengetahui bahwa sang appa mengenal Yunho,Ahra meminta bantuan untuk lebih dekat dengan Yunho dan di dalam otaknya masih banyak yang akan direncanakan untuk mendapatkan Yunho.

.

.

Di dapur sebuah rumah mewah terlihat seorang yeoja yang dengan cekatan memotong bahan yang akan dimasak untuk makan malam dan mondar – mandir ke sana kemari untuk meyelesaikan masakkannya. Ketika dia berbalik ternyata dia bukanlah seorang yeoja melainkan seorang namja cantik yang memiliki tubuh ramping seperti yeoja. Namja tersebut hampir menyelesaikan beberapa masakan makan malam untuk seluruh anggota keluarganya. Dari pintu masuk dapur terlihat seorang namja cantik paruh baya sedang menggendong seorang bayi namja berumur 2 tahun yang dengan rakusnya menghabiskan susu yang ada di botol susu mungkin karena dia sangat haus. Namja cantik paruh baya tersebut berjalan menuju meja makan yang berada di dekat dapur kemudian mendudukkan sang bayi di kursi khusus yang disediakan untuk bayi tersebut. Setelah bayi tersebut duduk dengan tenang dengan beberapa mainan yang ada di atas meja kemudian dia berjalan menuju dapur untuk membantu namja cantik yang sedang menuangkan sup ke dalam mangkuk besar dan meletakkan beberapa makanan yang akan dijadikan makan malam. Semua makanan sudah tersaji di atas meja makanan namja cantik tersebut menghampiri bayi tersebut dan menggendongnya.

"mma mma"panggil sang bayi pada sang umma sambil menarik – narik kerah baju yang dipakai sang umma. Seolah mengerti apa yang diiinginkan sang putra dia langsung menurunkan sedikit kerah bajunya yang memang memiliki belahan sangat rendah dan langsung disambut antusias oleh sang putra setelah melihat benda favoritnya lalu dia mengemut(?) benda tersebut sehingga mengeluarkan cairan yang sangat disukainya.

"MINNIE CEPAT TURUN MAKAN MALAM SUDAH SIAP"teriak namja cantik paruh baya kepada seseorang yamg dipanggil Minnie tersebut yang ada di lantai dua.

"NE UMMA"jawab Minnie.

_Drap drap drap _

Terdengar langkah kaki dari arah tangga setelah mendengar panggilan dari sang umma sedangkan seorang namja cantik masih asik dengan kegiatannya yaitu menyusui sang putra.

"hyung tidak makan?"tanya Minnie.

"nanti saja biar dia puas dulu dengan acaranya"jawab sang hyung.

**TBC**

Makasih buat yang udah review,favoritin cerita ini.

Untuk yang bertanya siapa bayi tersebut dan siapa yang dipanggil 'mma' oleh sang bayi akan terjawab di chapter depan.


	5. Chapter 4

Mianhe kalau banyak typo(s) karena ini ketik langsung post tanpa baca ulang dan edit.

Makasih buat yang udah mau baca dan review. Ok ini kelanjutan ceritanya semoga tidak bosan dengan alur ceritanya

**Chapter 4**

Hari ini seluruh siswa DBHS melaksanakan upacara bendera dan semua siswa wajib mengikutinya,sebagian besar dari mereka mengikutinya dengan hati yang tak begitu ikhlas. Semua siswa sudah membentuk barisan di halaman sekolah namun hal tersebut tak berlaku bagi sang kingka dan para pengikutnya karena sekarang mereka sedang berada di atap sekolah. Disana mereka akan merancanakan sesuatu untuk mengerjai Jaejoong musuh dari Yunho. Rapat tersebut dipimpin oleh sang ketua yaitu Yunho.

"hari ini kita harus bisa mengerjai Jaejoong bagaimana pun caranya"seringaian licik jelas terlihat di wajah Yunho ketika mengucapkan itu.

"tapi bagaimana caranya?"tanya Yoochun.

"aah aku punya ide"ucap Changmin setelah berikir sejenak.

"memang apa idenya tapi jangan sampai melukai dia"ucap Hankyung.

"sini aku kasih tau rencananya"

Beberapa saat kemudian keempat namja tersebut menampakkan seringaian licik di wajah mereka.

"nah tapi sebagai imbalannya kalian harus mentraktirku makan sepuasnya di kantin"ucap Changmin setelah mengatakan gagasannya.

"baiklah aku akan mentraktirmu dongsaeng evilku,tak sia – sia juga aku memiliki dongsaeng sepertimu"ucap Yunho

"tsk kalau sudah begini saja memujiku karena upacara masih lama bagaimana kalu kita ke kantin saja sampai bel masuk berbunyi"ucap Changmin.

_Plak_

"kau ini di dalam pikiranmu makanan,makanan dan makanan terus"ucap Yoochun setelah memukul kepala Changmin.

"yah hyung jangan memukul kepalaku yang jenius ini! Biarkan saja kan aku masih dalam tahap pertumbuhan"balas Changmin.

"ya sudah ayo kita ke kantin"ajak Yunho.

.

.

.

Sekarang adalah waktu istirahat bagi semua siswa dan kantin terlihat sangat ramai termasuk empat namja yang tidak bisa dikatakan tampan berjalan menuju kantin. Setelah mencari – cari meja yang kosong ternyata di bagian pojok kantin ada meja yang masih kosong sebelum mereka melangkah menuju meja tersebut langkahnya terhenti oleh kehadiran seorang namja jangkung dengan membawa beberapa makanan di tangannya dan sekotak minuman.

"hey kalian mau kemana?"tanya Changmin.

"ya makan bodoh"jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada ketus.

"ehmm Jaejoong ini ada minuman untukmu dari Yunho hyung sebagai ucapan maaf karena kejadian kemarin"ucap Changmin tanpa menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang memberikan pandangan sinis padanya.

"kenapa tidak dia sendiri saja yang memberikannya?"tanya Heechul.

"itu karena dia masih ada urusan"

"kalau berani dia yang harus memeberikan itu langsung padaku"ucap Jaejoong. Setelah mengatakan itu dia dan teman – temannya menuju meja yang tadi.

Suasana kantin yang tadinya ramai kini berubah jadi sangat sepi karena terjadi pemandangan yang setiap hari mereka saksikan semenjak kepindahan Jaejoong ke sekolah ini yaitu pertengkaran Yunho dan Jaejoong meskipun bukan aksi adu jotos tapi aksi adu mulut namun tetap membuat semua siswa menjadi ketakutan karena jika Yunho sudah sangat marah maka akan melampiaskannya ke orang lain yang membuatnya jengkel bukan kepada Jaejoong. Yunho dan teman – temannya menghampiri meja yang berada di pojokkan. Jaejoong yang menyadari kedatangan Yunho langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada mereka.

"ada apa kau kesini?"tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

"aku ada perlu denganmu"jawab Yunho dengan nada yang tak kalah dingin.

"aku sudah tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan namja yang tidak memiliki hati, angkuh, dingin, sok berkuasa"sinis Jaejoong.

"aku ke sini untuk meminta maaf padamu"

"tidak usah berpura – pura seperti itu,aku tahu kau itu sudah memiliki rencana jahat padaku kan karena aku sudah mengambil semua perhatian orang darimu kan?"

"aku tidak memiliki rencana jahat padamu"

Ketika Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang adu argumen ada dua orang namja yang bermesraan,dua orang tersebut Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu karena mereka merupakan sepasang kekasih yang jarang sekali terlihat bersama meskipun begitu mereka juga saling mencintai.

Yunho dan Jaejoong tak henti – hentinya beradu mulut sementara keadaan kantin yang tadinya sepi kini kembali seperti semula. Kegiatan YunJae terganggu dengan datangnya Ahra yang langsung bergelayut manja di lengan Yunho.

"hei Yunho apa yang kau lakukan dengan namja jadi – jadian ini?"ucap Ahra ketus ketika mengucapkan dua kata terakhir dengan pandangan mengejek pada Jaejoong.

"bukan urusanmu dan jangan seperti ini"ucap Yunho dingin sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Ahra dari lengannya,bisa saja dengan sekali sentak tangan Ahra lepas namun karena Yunho tidak mau berbuat kasar pada yeoja maka dia berusaha sehalus mungkin. Tatapan tidak suka juga dilayangkan oleh sembilan yeoja yang tadi berada di belakan Ahra kepada Jaejoong karena mereka semua iri akan kecantikkan yang dimiliki Jaejoong. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah datar.

"aku hanya ingin makan bersama denganmu"ucap Ahra manja.

"aku tidak lapar jadi kau makanlah sendiri dengan teman – temanmu itu"

"ayolah Yunho kita makan bersama ya ya ya!"ajak Ahra dengan memasang puppy eyesnya yang tidak mempan sama sekali terhadap Yunho.

"tidak"

"ayolah"

"tidak ya tidak,ayo KyungChunMin kita pergi dari sini aku sudah tidak betah berada di sini dan kau"tunjuk Yunho tepat di depan wajah Jaejoong"tunggu apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu karena perbuatan sok jual mahalmu padaku tadi"setelah mengucapkan itu Yunho dan teman – temannya pergi.

"hei namja jadi – jadian awas saja kau mendekati namjachinguku, aku tidak segan – segan merusak wajah jelekmu ini"bentak Ahra pada Jaejoong.

"berani – beraninya kau mengancam Joongie"bentak Heechul yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

"ini bukan urusanmu jadi tak usah ikut campur"

"ini urusan kamu karena Joongie teman kami"

"apa kau mau rahasimu terbongkar nona Ahra"ucap Kyuhyun dengan seringaian evilnya.

"kau juga berani mengancamku"

"aku tidak mengancammu hanya saja memberimu peringatan"

"awas saja kau Jaejoong jangan berani mendekati Yunhoku"ucap Ahra dan pergi dari tempat tersebut yang diikuti oleh yeoja – yeoja tadi.

"Kyunnie memang apa yang terjadi pada Ahra sehingga dia agak sedikit takut dengan ucapanmu tadi?"tanya Jaejoong karena penasaran dengan maksud ucapan Kyuhyun tadi.

"ehm itu hanya kejadian dulu yang akan membuat malu dia"jawab Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain seorang namja bermata musang sedang melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada seorang namja yang tadi tanpa sengaja menabraknya karena rencana yang sudah disusun dengan baik ternyata gagal. Namja yang menjadi pelampiasan Yunho hanya bisa pasrah dan terus mengucapkan kata maaf padanya namun tak digubris sama sekali oleh Yunho. Siswa yang melihat itu hanya diam saja tanpa ada yang berani mengehntikannya karen mereka masih sayang dengan nyawanya.

"sudahlah Yunho biarkan saja dia ayo kita ke kelas sebentar lagi kita masuk"ucap Yoochun yang sedari tadi hanya melihat kejadian itu.

"benar kata Yoochun hyung ayo kita ke kelas"ajak Changmin.

"baiklah"

_Bruk_

Setelah membanting namja tadi Yunho pergi dengan sedikit emosi yang masih jengkel dengan gagalnya rencana tadi.

.

.

.

"Yun malam ini ke club yuk sudah lama aku tidak ke sana"ajak Yoochun pada Yunho.

"tidak Chun,aku tidak akan pernah ke sana lagi"tolak Yunho.

"ayolah Yun"

"tidak Chun sekali tidak ya tidak"

"ck kau tidak asik"

"baiklah aku pergi sekarang,Min kau pulang bersama Yoochun saja"

"ne hyung"ucap Changmin.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa Yunho akan pergi ke kantornya dan akan membuang sikap berandalannya. Dia masuk ke ruangannya langsung mulai pekerjaannya setelah tadi terlebih dahulu makan siang yang sudah di pesannya tadi. Selama 2 jam ruangan yang tadinya sepi dan hanya terdengar suara ketikan keyboard sekarang terdengar bunyi dering telpon dari posel Yunho.

"yeobseo"

"..."

"ada apa?"tanyanya dengan lembut berbeda sekali dengan sikapnya yang dingin dan angkuh.

"..."

"sebelum makan malam aku sudah sampai rumah,baiklah nanti aku akan mampir di toko ice cream biasanya"

"..."

"nado saranghae"

Setelah meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja kerjanya dan melanjutkan di ruangan tersebut sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore dan waktunya Yunho pulang. Sesuai dengan janjinya tadi Yunho pergi ke toko ice cream langgannya dan langsung melesat pulang ke rumahnya. Berselang 20 menit dia sudah sampai di rumahnya yang begitu mewah.

"aku pulang"teriaknya setelah menutup pintu besar rumahnya. Dia dapat mencium bau harum masakan yang berasal dari dapur lalu dia berjalan menuju dapur untuk melihat siapa yang memasaknya. Setelah masuk ke dapur senyum manis jelas tercetak di wajah tampannya karena melihat orang yang sangat dicintainya. Senyum yang tidak akan pernah dilihat oleh siapa pun kecuali keluarga dan orang yang terdekatnya. Langsung saja dia menuju lemari es untuk meletakkan ice cream yang dibelinya tadi.

"owh kau sudah pulang?"tanyanya

"hmmm karena kau terlalu serius memasak jadinya kau tidak sadar kalau aku sudah pulang"ucapnya manja.

"mianhe..sekarang mandilah sebentar lagi kita akan makan malam"

_Cup_

"baiklah sayang" setelah mendapatan ciuman selamat datang dia pergi ke kamarnya untuk mandi. Sekarang seluruh anggota keluarga Jung sedang menikmati makan malam dengan hikmat. Di salah satu kursi ada seorang namja cantik sedang menyuapi bayi dengan bubur khusus bayi. Namja cantik tersebut adalah Kim Jaejoong atau lebih tepatnya Jung Jaejoong.

"pelan – pelan sayang"ucapnya kepada bayi tersebut. Setelah makan malam seluruh anggota kelurga Jung melakukan kesibukkan masing – masing. Jung Changmin memilih masuk ke kamarnya untuk melanjutkan bermain gamenya yang sempat tertunda. Sedangkan di ruang keluarga terlihat lima orang namja sedang menikmati waktu santainya.

"mma mma cucu"panggil bayi pada sang umma.

"ya sayang ada apa?"tanya sang umma. Seolah mengerti apa yang diinginkan sang anak namja cantik tersebut yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Jung Jaejoong istri dari Jung Yunho umma dari Jung Yunjae bayi yang ada di atas pangkuannya segera merendahkan kerah bajunya agar anaknya dapat menyusu ASI darinya.

"hei boo apa sebaiknya kau hentikan pemberian ASI pada Yunyun karena dia sudah bisa dilepas dari benda kesayangannya itu.

"tidak Yunnie aku malah semakin senang bila dia seperti ini karena setiap hari aku harus meninggalkannya sekolah"jawab Jaejoong.

"benar apa yang dikatakan Joongie Yunho,dengan itu Yunyun tidak merasa jauh dari ummanya. Semenjak Joongie pindah dan melanjutkan sekolahnya disini Yunyun selalu menangis mencari Joongie,berbeda ketika dulu mereka di Jepang Joongie selalu ada untuk Yunyun"bela .

Kenapa diusia yang masih sekolah Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah memiliki anak karena ketika mereka masih kelas 3 junior high school mereka sudah menikah. Mereka berdua dijohkan oleh kedua orang tua mereka karena Mr. Kim dan sudah pernah berjanji akan menikahkan anaknya setelah mereka besar nanti. Namun beruntung bagi mereka karena tak perlu memaksa YunJae untuk menyetujui perjodohan ini karena semenjak awal pertemuan Yunjae ketika keluarga Jung berkunjung ke kediaman Kim untuk mengisi waktu liburan mereka sudah saling jatuh cinta. Yunho mencintai Jaejoong karena sifat lembutnya dan wajah cantiknya dan Jaejoong mencintai Yunho karena ketampanan dan sifat melindungi Yunho padanya. Kedua orang tua yang mengetahui hal tersebut tanpa menunggu mereka dewasa akhirnya menikahkan mereka di sebuah gereja kecil yang berada di daerah rumah keluarga Kim. Acara pernikahan sederhana mereka hanya dihadiri keluarga kedua belah pihak. Karena merupakan pengusaha terkenal maka acara tersebut diadakan secara tertutup dan hubungan YunJae harus tetap disembunyikan sampai waktunya untuk mengumumkan pernikahan mereka. Setiap minggu Yunho akan mengunjungi istrinya a.k.a Jung Jaejoong di rumahnya yang diantarkan oleh supir keluarga Jung. Suatu malam Yunho yang merupakan namja yang eerr pervert meminta Jaejoong untuk melakukan hubungan suami-istri dan Jaejoong meyetujuinya. Selang 1 bulan Jaejoong mersakan keanehan pada tubuhnya, yang merasa khawatir dengan keadaan putranya akhirnya memaksa Jaejoong pergi ke dokter. Dan betapa terkejutnya Mr. Dan setelah mendengar keadaan putranya dari dokter yang menyatakan bahwa sang putra hamil,ya memang Jaejoong seperti sang umma yaitu m-preg. Yang sekarang muncul pertanyaan dalam pikiran mereka kapan sang putran dan menantunya melakukan 'itu'. Jaejoong yang mendengar itu langsung menangis karena takut dimarahi orang tuanya. yang mendengar suara tangis putranya segera menghampirinya.

"kenapa Joongie menangis hmm?"tanya lembut.

"Joo.. _hiks hiks_ ..ngie _hiks hiks _takut umma"

"takut kenapa sayang?"

"takut _hiks hiks hiks _umma dan appa marah sama Joongie dan juga Yunnie"

Sementara menenangkan sang putra, menghubungi besannya untuk memberi kabar tentang kehamilan Jaejoong. Setelah mendengar kabar tersebut keluarga Jung langsung pergi ke kediaman Kim dan tak lupa suami dari Jung Jaejoong ikut serta. Keluarga Jung sampai di kediaman Kim dan Yunho langsung masuk ke kamar Jaejoong.

_Klek_

Di atas tempat tidur tersebut berbaringlah seorang namja cantik yang wajahnya terlihat sanngat pucat. Jaejoong yang mendengar bunyi pintu terbuka dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang berdiri disan yang sedang memasang wajah bahagia namun berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang langsung menangis. Melihat itu Yunho langsung menghampiri istrinya dan duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"sssst kenapa kau menangis,uljima"ucap Yunho sambil mengusap air mata yang ada di pipi namja cantiknya dan langsung memeluknya untuk memberi ketenangan. Setelah dirasa tenang Yunho melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap lembut pada Jaejoong.

"hei kau jangan menangis ..uljima boo. Kau terlihat jelek jika seperti ini ,kasian uri aegya kalau tau ummanya suka menangis" Jaejoong yang mendengarkan ucapan Yunho barusan hanya mempoutkan bibirnya,kebiasaan ketika dia sedang kesal.

"aku takut Yunnie mereka akan marah pada kita"ucap Jaejoong setelah mereka diam beberapa saat.

"kau tidak usah takut karena dia adalah cucu mereka"

"tapi tetap saja,kita sudah melanggar janji kita Yunnie"

"tidak apa – apa,karena di dalam sini nanti akan tumbuh seorang makhluk yang akan meramaikan keluarga kita"ucap Yunho sambil mengelus perut jaejoong yang masih rata.

"ne Yunnie"

"sarnghae Joongie"

"nado saranghae"

Kemudian mereka mendengar panggilan dari orang tuanya yang diminta untuk turun ke ruang keluarga. YunJae duduk berdampingan dengan tangan yang saling bertaut menundukkan wajah mereka karena takut dimarahi orang tuanya.

"Yunnie Joongie apa kalian tahu apa kesalahan yang kalian lakukan?"tanya

"..."YunJae tetap menundukkan kepalanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sang appa.

"baiklah aku anggap kalian mengerti. Kami telah sepakat akan mengirim Joongie ke Jepang"

_Deg_

Tautan tangan mereka semakin mengerat dan secara bersamaan mereka mengangkat kepala mereka.

"kenapa harus ke Jepang appa?"tanya Yunho.

"karena disana tak ada yang mengenal Joongie dan disan sangat aman untuk Jongie. Yunnie ini semua demi kebaikan Joongie dan calan bayi yang dikandungnya"ucap .

"kenapa hanya Joongie appa?"

"Jongie di sana tidak sendiri, dia akan bersama umma dan akan melakukan home schooling"tambah "ini sebagai hukuman untuk kalian karena sudah melanggar janji".

"bagaimana Joongie apa kau setuju?"tanya .

"..."Jaejoong hanya diam saja,tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena dia tidak mau berpisah dengan Yunho-nya.

"lalu bagaimana kau Yunnie?"tanya pada Yuno.

"kalau aku...setuju saja" mendengar jawaban Yunho, Jaejoong melihat ke Yunho dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"tidak apa – apa Boo kalau ini memang sudah menjadi konsekuensinya aku akan menerimanya,ini juga demi kebaikanmu dan juga uri aegya"ucap Yunho untuk memberi pengertian pada Jaejoong meskipun itu juga membuat hatinya sakit namun demi kebaikan Jaejoong ,Yunho harus tetap tegar. Selama dua tahun lebih Jaejoong dan para umma tinggal di Jepang dan selama itu pula sifat Yunho yang semula anak yang baik berubah menjadi anak yang sangat nakal,suka berkelahi,pergi ke club,menindas orang yang sudah membuatnya marah dan jangan lupakan sifatnya yang sangat dingin kepada siapapun.

Sekarang setelah Jaejoong kembali ke kediamannya dengan menggendong seorang bayi tampan dan Jaejoong yang semakin cantik merubah sifat dinginnya di rumah dan lebih ceria. Seperti saat ini Yunho sedang bermain bersama putranya di atas ranjang.

"ppa appa"

"ne sayang"

"umma mana?"

"umma lagi di kamar mandi"

"oaaahm Yunyun ngantuk appa"ucap Yunjae.

"kajja sini tidur sama appa" Yunjae langsung merebahkan tubunya di samping sang appa.

Tak berapa lam jaejoong ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Yunjae.

"apa dia sudah tidur Yunnie?"

"sudah Boo. Sekarang kau tidurlah pasti kau lelah setelah pulang sekolah mengurus Yunjae"

"aku tidak lelah karena aku sangat menikmati waktuku bersama dia"ucap Jaejoong sambil mengelus puncak kepala putranya.

"dan aku tidak bisa tidur karena tadi siang aku melihat suamiku membiarkan seorang yeoja bergelayut manja di lengannya"lanjut Jaejoong.

"jangan dipikirkan itu Boo. Kau tahu kan kalau aku hanya mencintaimu"

"aku tahu tapi tetap saja aku tidak suka"ucap Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan langsung memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk putra kecilnya.

.

.

.

"besok kau harus membantuku menyingkirkan seorang namja di sekolahku"ucapnya pada lawan bicaranya di line telpon seberang.

"..."

"baiklah..aku harap kau tidak gagal"seringaian licik terpasang di wajahnya setelah mematikan telponnya.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 5

_Maaf baru bisa update dan ceritanya juga nggak terlalu panjang._

**Chapter 5**

Cuaca pagi yang cerah mengiringi langkah setiap siswa DBHS yang berjalan menyusuri halaman sekolah menuju kelas masing – masing. Terlihat seorang siswa yang begitu mencolok berjalan diantara ratusan siswa, siswa tersebut adalah seorang namja bernama Kim Jaejoong. Seperti biasa dia akan selalu memberikan senyuman manisnya kepada siapa saja yang ditemuinya, tak ayal hal itu membuatnya disukai banyak siswa, baik yeoja maupun namja, meskipun lebih banyak namja karena wajah rupawannya. Ketika semua namja menatap lapar padanya dan dia akan memberikan tatapan polosnya yang semakin membuat para namja semakin ingin menerkamnya. Akhirnya bel masuk pun berbunyi segeralah dia berjalan menuju kelasnya namun di tengah jalan tanpa sengaja dia melihat seorang siswa yang sepertinya mencari ruangan. Lalu dia berjalan mendekatianya.

"hai.." sapa Jaejoong dengan menepuk bahu namja di depannya.

Namja itu pun menoleh ke belakang dan untuk beberapa saat namja tampan tersebut terpaku melihat makhluk cantik di depannya. Jaejoong mengibas – ngibaskan tangannya tepat di depan wajah namja tampan tersebut namun hal tersebut tak kunjung membuatnya tersadar dari keterpukauannya pada Jaejoong. Akhirnya Jaejoong menepuk bahu namja tersebut.

"o...oh hai" ucap namja tersebut setelah tersadar dari aksi keterpukauannya pada wajah cantik Jaejoong.

"ehm apa kau siswa baru disini?"tanya Jaejoong.

"ne..namaku Choi Siwon,aku baru pindah dari Canada"ucap namja tersebut yang ternyata bernama Choi Siwon sambil mengulurkan tangannya di depan Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis.

"namaku Kim Jaejoong, aku juga siswa pindahan di sini 4 bulan lalu"ucap Jaejoong sambil membalas jabatan tangan Siwon.

"sebaiknya kau ku antar dulu ke ruang kepala sekolah"lanjut Jaejoong.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah tanpa ada pembiacaraan dari mulut keduanya, sampailah mereka di depan sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan ruang kepala sekolah. Lalu Jaejoong pergi menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

Tanpa Siwon duga, dia satu kelas dengan Jaejoong. Sejak pertemuan tanpa sengaja di koridor sekolah tanpa Jaejoong sadari sebenarnya Siwon telah menrauh hati padanya. Ke manapun Jaejoong dkk pergi pasti selalu ada Siwon kecuali ke toilet tentunya.

Seperti saat ini Jaejoong dkk berada di kantin.

"hei Joongie sepertinya si siswa baru itu suka padamu?"ucap Junsu sambil memakan nasi gorangnya.

"iya benar apa kata Su-ie itu..sebaiknya kau terima saja dia. Sepertinya dia namja yang baik dan tentunya wajahnya juga tampan tak kalah tampan dengan wajah manusia es itu"ucap Heechul.

"kalian ini ada – ada saja, tidak mungkin dia bisa suka padaku ,baru tadi pagi aku bertemu dia di koridor sekolah"sanggah Jaejoong terhadap ucapan temannya.

"apa kau belum pernah merasakan _love at first sight?_" tanya Kyuhyun.

"ehm..." belum sempat Jaejoong menjawab ada seorang namja tampan berlesung pipi menghampiri meja mereka.

"boleh aku bergabung di sini?"tanya namja tersebut yang ternya Siwon.

"ehm boleh saja..silahkan"ucap Jaejoong pada Siwon tanpa menyadari para teman – temannya yang saling melemparkan seriangaian. Seolah mengerti akhirnya JunKyuChul dengan kompaknya berdiri yang mengundang tatapan heran pada ketiga temannya tersebut.

"ehmm Jae kami pergi dulu ada urusan yang harus kami selesaikan"ucap Junsu. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jaejoong mereka bertiga berlalu dari hadapan Siwon dan Jaejoong. Jejoong hanya mengedikkan bahunya seolah tak mau tahu alasan mereka pergi. Kini tinggallah WonJae di salah satu meja kantin. Mereka terus mengobrol yang di selingi canda tawa dan menghadirkan senyuman manis di wajah Jaejoong. Hal tersebut mengundang tatapan kagum dari seluruh penghuni kantin saat itu yang menganggap bahwa mereka merupakan pasangan yang sangat serasi tanpa menyadari aura gelap di salah satu meja di sudut kantin.

_Brak_

Terdengar bunyi bangku yang di tendang oleh seseorang yang ternyata pelakunya adalah seorang Jung Yunho. Tak pelak hal tersebut membuat seluruh perhatian para siswa beralih padanya termasuk WonJae yang langsung menghentikan acara mengobrolnya. Beberapa siswa di sekitar meja Yunho perlahan menyingkir karena takut amukan dari kingka sekolah. Namun hal tersebut tak berlaku bagi ketiga temannya yang satu meja dengannya yang memasang wajah yang penuh tanda tanya berbeda dengan yang lain. Mereka bertiga hanya bisa memasang wajah bodohnya tanpa menyadari Yunho sudah pergi dari kantin, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya bisa menghembuskan napas beratnya karena mengetahui bahwa alasan Yunhonya seperti itu karena dirinya dan bersiap menerima hukuman apa saja yang diberikan Yunho padanya.

.

.

Sebenarnya tak ada yang tahu hubungan YunJae termasuk kedua sahabat Yunho ,Yoochun dan Hangeng kecuali Changmin dan kepala sekolah. Mereka sangat menjaga rahasia hubungannya agar tak mengganggu sekolahnya meskipun sebenernya Yunho sama sekali tak keberatan bila semua orang tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Jaejoong, toh dia sudah bekerja di kantor appanya yang nantinya akan menjadi miliknya. Namun beda dengan Jaejoong yang meminta keluarganya serta Yunho untuk menjaga status hubungan mereka hingga lulus nanti apalagi mereka sudah di karuniai seorang pangeran tampan. Jaejoong tak mau ketenangannya dan kelurga kecilnya terganggu.

.

.

Di salah satu bilik toilet pria ada seorang namja yang sedangt menelepon seseorang.

"ehmmm target sudah masuk dalam perangkap, apa yang selanjutnya aku lakukan?"ucapnya.

"..."

"arraso..aku jamin akan berhasil" lalu dia mematikan sambungan telponnya sambil memasang seringaian iblis di wajahnya.

.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hari ini merupakan _weekend_, hari dimana setiap orang melupakan sejenak pekerjaan dan rutinitas yang menguras tenaga dan pikiran. Juga para pelajar yang me_refresh _ pikiran setelah hampir setiap hari harus mengikuti pelajaran di sekolah. Tak terkecuali untuk seluruh keluarga Jung. Terlihat pagi – pagi seorang namja cantik yang memakai apron bermotif bunga – bunga sibuk menata sarapan pagi dan menata bekal yang akan dibawa ke taman bermain yang sudah direncakan oleh si umma cantik itu. Dengan cekatan dia menata makanan kesukaan sang suami dan tak lupa juga bubur khusus bayi untuk sang buah hati. Setelah semua sarapan sudah tertata rapi di atas meja makan maka dia memanggil seluruh anggota keluarga untuk menikmati sarapan pagi bersama.

Seorang namja tampan berjalan menuju ruang makan dimana seluruh keluarganya sudah menunggunya dengan menggendong putra tampannya. Setelah mereka semua menyelesaikan sarapannya, pasangan Jung junior bersiap – siap pergi ke taman bermain untuk menikmati waktu bersama buah hatinya.

"appa umma kami berangkat"pamit Yunho pada orang tuanya.

"ne..apa kau tidak membawa beberapa bodyguard untuk melindungi kalian?"tanya

"tidak perlu appa, aku bisa melindungi mereka dengan baik"jawab Yunho.

"baiklah hati – hati kalau ada apa – apa hubungi kami segera"ucap .

"ne appa"

Setelahnya mereka berangkat tentunya dengan Yunho memakai beberapa atribut untuk menyamarkan diri. Setengah jam kemudian mereka tiba di taman bermain. Dengan wajah berbinar Jaejoong turun dari mobil sambil menggendong putranya sedangkan Yunho mengambil tas yang berisi keperluan putranya dan bekal makanan. Tanpa harus mengantri mereka masuk ke taman bermain karena taman tersebut termasuk milik keluarga Jung.

"wooooah lihat sayang banyak permainan yang bisa kita naiki"kata Jaejoong pada putranya yang ditanggapi dengan tawa senang oleh putranya. Yunho yang melihat hal tersebut tanpa sadar mencetak senyum manis di wajahnya.

"hai Boo kita ke sini untuk mengajak Yunyun bersenang – senang, kenapa malah kau yang terlihat sangat senang begitu" mendengar ucapan Yunho yang seperti itu membuat namja cantik tersebut mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda bahwa di tidak suka dengan ucapan suaminya.

"isssh Yunnie..akukan belum pernah ke taman bermain, itu semua juga gara – gara ulah Yunnie!" sungut namja cantik itu kesal.

"ne ne maafkan aku..Jja sekarang waktunya kita bertiga bersenang – senang" ucap Yunho sambil merangkul bahu Jaejoong. Jangan ditanya bagaiman reaksi Jaejoong, tentunya wajahnya langsung berubah ceria dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

Tak terasa hari sudah siang mereka memutuskan untuk makan siang terlebih dahulu di salah satu bangku taman yang ada di bawah pohon. Mereka menikmati makan siang dengan tawa yang selalu menyertai mereka. Ketika sedang asyik makan tiba – tiba jaejoong ingin pergi ke toilet. Segera dia berdiri dengan memberikan Yunjae pada Yunho dengan beberapa kali bujukan akhirnya putranya mau ikut dengan appanya karena dia tidak merelakan ummanya pergi. Tanpa mereka sadari ada salah satu teman sekolahnua yang pergi ke taman melihat adegan Jaejoong menggendong putranya lalu memotretnya.

.

.

.

Rutinitas yang dijalani oleh setiap orang akhirnya kembali seperti semula karena hari merupakan hari Senin. Setiap tempat di kota Seoul terlihat sibuk dan ramai tak terkecuali di DBHS. Pagi – pagi sudah ada berita yang begitu menggemparkan seluruh siswanya. Jaejoong yang baru datang berjalan di koridor sekolah disambut dengan tatapan bertanya – tanya dan juga ada tatapan tidak suka sehingga membuatnya bingung. Kyuhyun yang melihat sahabat diperlakukan seperti itu akhirnya mendekati Jaejoong dan mengajaknya segera ke kelas mereka. Setelah sampai di kelas Kyuhyun segera mendudukkan Jaejoong di bangkunya dan langsung dikelilingi oleh ketiga sahabatnya.

"Joongie apakah itu benar kau?"

"apa benar kau sudah punya anak?"

"siapa yang kemarin bersamamu di taman bermain?" tanya ketiga sahabatnya sehingga membuat Jaejoong membelalakkan mata bulatnya dan membuat wajahnya pucat. _Kenapa mereka semua tahu kalau aku pergi ke taman bermain dan mempunyai anak_. Tanya Jaejoong dalam hati.

"ehm apa yang kalian bicarakan?"tanya Jaejoong dengan gugup.

"apa kau belum membaca berita yang ada di mading sekolah?" tanya Heechul yang hanya ditanggapi Jaejoong dengan gelengan kepala. Tanpa menunggu lagi Heechul menarik Jaejoong keluar kelas menuju mading sekolah yang diikuti Junsu dan Kyuhyun di belakangnya.

_Deg deg deg_

Berita yang terpajang di mading sekolah membuat jantung Jaejoong berdetak tak karuan dan keringat dingin perlahan mengalir di pelipisnya. Bagaimana tidak kalau berita tersebut berisi fotonya bersama keluarganya di taman beruntung wajah Yunho tak terlihat karena foto itu diambil dari arah belakang suaminya. Juga ada beberapa tulisan di bawah foto tersebut. Wajahnya terlihat tegang sekali, tangannya mengepal erat. Dia berusaha untuk membuat alibi yang tepat. Ketiga temannya menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Jae gwenchana?"tanya Heechul.

".."

"Jae Jaejoongie"panggil Junsu sambil mengibas – ngibaskan tangan di depan wajah Jaejoong, namun tak ada tanggapan darinya.

Pikiran Jaejoong saat ini sedang berkecamuk dengan pandangan kosong ke depan. Kyuhyun mengguncang bahu Jaejoong sehingga dia bangun dari acara melamunnya.

"ehm ehm nan gwenchana, dia itu ehm keponakanku..iya dia itu keponakanku" jawab Jaejoong gugup.

"benarkah?"tanya Heechul dengan tatapan curiga. Sehingga membuat Jaejoong menelan ludahnya kasar.

"ehm iya"

"ya sudah ayo kita ke kelas"ajak Junsu yang tak mau ambil pusing masalah tersebut.

.

.

.

**mian baru update dan pendek...**

**makasih buat yang udah review**

**mungkin aku updatenya juga lama karena ffn ma provider yang aku pakai diblokir..bisanya cuma liat lewat hp :)**

**tunggu aja cerita selanjutnya dan bagaimana nasib si Joongie?**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Suasana sekolah yang terlihat sangat gempar karena adanya kabar tentang primadona sekolah mereka yang katanya memiliki anak ternyata sudah sampai ke telinga Yunho dan kawan – kawannya. Sekarang di sinilah Yunho dan Changmin sang _dongsaeng _evilnya, di atap sekolah setelah melihat foto yang ada di mading sekolah.

"hyung bagaimana ini, siapa yang berani melakukan itu, kenapa ini bisa terjadi? tanya Changmin beruntun ketika baru menginjakkan kaki di lantai atap sekolah.

"tenanglah Changmin-ah, aku juga sedang berpikir siapa yang berani melakukan itu. Untung wajahku tak terlihat,bisa – bisa terjadi kiamat di sekolah ini bila wajahku terlihat" ujar Yunho dengan wajah yang terlihat kesal sekaligus khawatir akan keadaan Boojaenya.

"sekarang tugasmu adalah lepas semua berita yang tak berguna itu" lanjut Yunho

"MWO?!..kenapa harus aku yang melepas itu semua? Kenapa bukan hyung saja kan yang menjadi berita kan hyung dan Jongie hyung?" Changmin tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran hyung-nya yang tampan itu setelah Changmin tentunyamenurut dia sendiri, kenapa harus dia yang harus melepasnya.

"aisssh kalau aku yang melepas nanti mereka semua bisa curiga. Coba pikir jika salah satu dari mereka melihat aku yang melepas, pasti akan ada berita baru yang akan menjadi buah bibir dan akan terus berlanjut sampai mereka puas mendapatkan berita yang sebenarnya" ujar Yunho.

"baiklah aku akan kesana sekarang " ucap Changmin

"kau memang dongsaeng yang bisa diandalkan"

"tapi ini tidak gratis hyung..kau harus mentraktirku sebulan penuh di kantin" ucap Changmin dengan evil smirknya.

"aissshh aku lupa kalau yang aku hadapi sekarang si _evil_ dan _food monster_. Baiklah aku setuju" ucap Yunho kesal.

"sebaiknya aku tidur di sini. Tidak apa – apa aku bolos 2 jam pelajaran pertama."lanjut Yunho .

.

.

.

Dengan wajah berbinar dengan membayangkan makanan apa saja yang akan dimakan secara gratis dengan menguras dompet hyung tercintanya namja berwajah kekanakan tersebut berjalan menuju mading. Dia harus segera melepas gambar dan berita yang ada di mading. Belum sempat dia sampai mading, ada seorang namja yang berjalan menuju tempat yang akan di tujunya juga. Dengan segera dia bersembunyi di balik dinding karena mading tersebut terletak di dekat persimpangan koridor sekolah untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan namja tersebut dan siapa dia.

'MWO?' mata Changmin melotok tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Luntur sudah berbagai bayangan makanan yang akan di santapnya nanti. Wajah yang tadinya bersinar terang kini berubah jadi sendu.

'MWO?' mata Changmin dibuat melotot dua kali lebih besar dari tadi. Bagaimana tidak, di depan sana seorang namja yang dia tahu bernama Choi Siwon melepas semua gambar dan berita yang ada di mading. Changmin semakin yakin dengan dugaannya selama ini. Bahwa, namja bermarga Choi tersebut menyukai hyung cantiknya. Tapi yang lebih penting baginya adalah makan gratis selama satu bulan melayang sudah.

.

.

.

Selama pelajaran Jaejoong tidak fokus, pikirannya tertuju pada kejadian tadi pagi. Banyak pertanyaan yang ada di benaknya. Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi? Siapa yang melakukan itu? Bagaimana reaksi beruang tampannya nanti? Dan banyak pertanyaan lainnya sehingga tak sadar jika dari tadi sahabat – sahabatnya serta namja tampan berlesung pipi memperhatikannya.

"Joongie kau kenapa?" tanya Junsu teman sebangkunya. "apa kau memikirkan yang tadi pagi?"

"ne Su-ie. Aku ingin tahu siapa yang melakukan itu" jawab jaejoong dengan lesu.

"ssssttt tenang Joongie aku sudah menyingkirkan semua gambar dan berita yang ada" ucap namja yang berada di belakang Jaejoong sehingga memmbuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"mwo? Apa maksudmu Siwon?" tanya Jaejoong tak mengerti maksud Siwon.

"tenanglah Joongie semuanya sudah aku buang ke tempat sampah berita tak berguna itu". Jawab Siwon dengan tenang.

"gomawo Siwon"

"gwenchana Joongie"

Lalu Jaejoong kembali menghadap ke depan untuk memperhatikan penjelasan _saem _di depan sana, namun hal tersebut tak dapa terealisasikan karena teman sebangkunya.

"eh eh eh Joongie apa kamu tidak merasa kalau dia menyukaimu?"

"ani, mungkin saja Siwon ingin membantuku" jawab Jaejoong.

"tapi kan..."

"KIM JAEJOONG KIM JUNSU SILAHKAN KALIAN KELUAR BERDIRI DI DEPAN KELAS, DARI TADI KU LIHAT KALIAN BICARA TERUS" kemarahan seongsaenin memotong ucapan Junsu.

"ne saenim" jawab Jaesu sambil berjalan menuju depan kelas.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa Jaejoong dan teman – temannya akan pergi ke kantin ketika bel istirahat berbunyi. Karena hari ini Jaejoong membawa bekal untuk dirinya dan teman – temannya maka mereka hanya membeli minuman saja dan menghabiskan bekal di salah satu meja kantin. Ketika mereka sedang asik memakan bekal buatan Jaejoong, semula kantin yang tadinya tidak terlalu heboh kini berubah menjadi seperti ada seorang artis yang datang. Bisa dilihat dari pintu masuk kantin ada 4 orang namja tampan dan di belakangnya ada seorang yeoja dengan make up tebal bersama para pengikutnya. Karena kedatangan empat namja itulah suasana kantin menjadi sangat ramai. Lalu mereka berempat menuju meja yang selalu menjadi tempatnya setiap kali ke kantin. Ketika mereka melewati meja Jaejoong dan teman – temannya, Yunho melirik sekilas pada Jaejoong tanpa ada yang tahu. Ketika tepat berada di depan meja Jaejoong, Yunho menghentikan langkahnya.

"wah wah lihat – lihat siapa di sini?" pertanyaan Yunho terdengar begitu memuakkan bagi Jaejoong dan teman – temannya, termasuk Siwon.

Belum sempat Jaejoong menyahut, Siwon sudah lebih dulu menanggapinya.

"Yah apa maksud ucapanmu. Jangan sok berkuasa kau di sini" ucap Siwon dengan nada tinggi.

"Well ternyata kau belum tahu siapa yang sedang kau hadapi siswa pindahan?" pertanyaan Ahra mengalihkan perhatian Siwon yang sedari tadi memberikan tatapan tajam pada Yunho kepadanya.

"dengar kau murid pindahan jangan pernah kau membela namja jadi – jadian seperti dia atau kau akan mersakan akibatnya." Lanjut Ahra.

"dengar yeoja muka tebal jangan banyak bicara kau, mereka tidak seharusnya merendahkan orang lain." Ucap Siwon.

"Well well sekarang si namja jadi – jadian sudah memiliki pahlawan sekarang" sindir Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"yah apa maksud ucapanmu itu tuan Jung yang terhormat, kau pikir aku tidak bisa menghadapimu sendiri" ucap Jaejoong.

"ck sudahlah jangan buang tenagamu untuk meladeni namja yang suka mengganggu itu" ucap Siwon pada Jaejoong.

"ayo teman – teman kita pergi saja daripada melihat drama yang tak berguna itu" ucap Yunho dan langsung melenggang pergi menuju mejanya.

.

.

Setelah sampai di mejanya Yunho langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mengirim pesan pada seseorang dengan seringaian yang menghiasi bibirnya. Teman – temannya yang melihat itu hanya bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

.

.

**Pulang Sekolah**

Seluruh siswa sekarang bersiap – siap untuk pulang termasuk Jaejoong dan teman – temannya. Sekarang mereka sedang membereskan barang – barang yang ada di atas mejanya. Ketika sedang memasukkan barangnya, Jaejoong mendapati Siwon berdiri di sebelah mejanya.

"Jae setelah ini kau ada acara tidak?" tanya Siwon

"tidak, memang ada apa?" ucap Jaejoong.

"maukah kau ikut aku pergi ke _cafe _yang ada di ujung jalan sana?" ajak Siwon.

"eung... bagaimana ya Siwon-ah ?" Jaejoong bingung bagaimana harus menjawabnya.

"ayolah Jae sebagai tanda perkenalan saja. Mau ya?" bujuk Siwon.

"eung..." sebelum Jaejoong mampu menjawabnya, Siwon sudah menariknya keluar menuju keluar kelas. Sahabat – sahabat Jaejoong hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Dalam hati mereka bersyukur karena aka nada yang melindungi Jaejoong dari Yunho _cs._

.

.

Ketika Siwon dan Jaejoong sampai dua meter dari mobil Siwon, mulut mereka melotot dengan mulut yang menganga lebar. Menunjukkan betapa _shock_nya mereka. Bagaimana tidak _shock _bila melihat keadaan mobil Siwon yang entah kemana rodanya berada sekarang. Hal tersebut menjadi bahan ejekan para siswa yang sedang melintas atau yang sengaja ingin melihat. Siwon mengepalkan kedua tangannya, seolah menunjukkan betapa emosinya dia.


	9. Chapter 8

_Someone POV_

Haaah siapa suruh berani – beraninya mau mengambil apa yang mutlak menjadi milikku? Itu belum seberapa, tunggu saja hal yang selanjutnya aku lakukan padamu kalau masih berani mendekati milikku. Aku terus memperhatikannya dari atap sekolah tanpa ada yang tahu.

_POV End_

Karena keadaan mobilnya yang sudah sangat parah buruknya, sehingga Siwon menelpon salah satu pegawai yang bekerja di rumah yang ditinggalinya saat ini. Jaejoong yang melihat itu hanya bias menghela napas panjang karena tahu siapa pelaku perusakan mobil milik Siwon.

"Siwon-ah sebaiknya aku pulang duluan ya, karena aku sudah ditunggu supirku di depan gerbang" ucap Jaejoong.

"mianhe Joongie gara – gara mobilku rusak kita tidak jadi makan siang bersama" ucap Siwon.

"gwenchana, lain kali masih ada waktu. Jja sebaiknya aku pulang dulu. Anyeong ."

Setelah berpamitan pada Siwon Jaejoong berjalan menuju pintu gerbang karena sudah ditunggu sang supir. Siwon terus memandang tubuh Jaejoong yang semakin menjauh dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"sial siapa yang berani melakukan ini, awas saja sampai aku tahu akan kuhajar orang itu sampai mati karena sudah menghancurkan rencanaku" maki Siwon.

.

.

.

_Jaejoong POV_

Pasti jam segini Yunnie masih di kantor. Haaah kenapa Yunnie seperti itu pada Siwon. Awas saja nanti kalau sudah di rumah akan kuliti dia hidup – hidup. Sekarang aku masih dalam perjalan pulang, aku terus memandang ke luar jendela mobil untuk melihat pemandangan kota Seoul yang memiliki gedung – gedung tinggi. Tak terasa aku sudah sampai rumah, langung saja aku keluar mobil tanpa menunggu ahjusshi Lee membukakan pintu. Lalu aku langsung membuka pintu.

"aku pulang" teriakku setelah masuk rumah. Terdengar langkah kaki dari dalam dan ocehan putra tampanku.

"pelan –pelan Yunyun. Aish anak ini nani kau jatuh sayang" terdengar suara Umma Jung yang memperingatkan Yunjae agar tidak lari karena dia belum bias menjaga keseimbangan badannya meskipun dia sudah bias berjalan.

Setelah melihatku dia langsung menjulurkan tangannya padaku untuk minta gendong.

"mma..ndong mma"

Dia pasti sangat rindu denganku karena dari pagi dia tak bersamaku karena aku sekolah. Setiap aku pulang sekolah dia pasti seperti itu apalagi dengan appanya karena dia sangat manja dengan appanya.

"aigoo anak umma semakin berat saja" seolah mengerti ucapanku dia memajukan bibirnya tanda dia kesal padaku.

"umma aku ke kamar dulu mau mandi dulu, Yunyun dengan halmonie dulu ne?"

"dwe..mma"

Sepertinya dia masih ingin bersamaku. Baiklah aku akan main dulu dengannya.

_POV End_

Setelah mengganti baju, Jaejoong langsung bermain dengan putra tunggalnya di ruang keluarga yang sudah disediakan mainan dan arena bermain mini untuk Yunjae. Karena terlalu asik dengan putranya Jaejoong tak menyadari bahwa sekarang sudah menunjukkan waktu untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

"omo tak terasa sudah jam segini ,aku harus menyiapkan makan malam" ucap Jaejoong sambil berjalan menuju dapur dengan Yunjae di gendongannya. Setelah sampai di dapur Jaejoong meletakkan putranya di kursi tinggi milik Yunjae yang berada di meja makan yang letaknya satu ruang dengan dapur. Diberikannya mainan dan biscuit kesukaan Yunjae dan memastikan keamanannya Jaejoong langsung ke dapur. Dengan cekatan Jaejoong mengolah bahan makan yang akan menjadi makan malam keluarganya. Karena terlalu berkonsentrasi pada apa yang dikerjakannya, Jaejoong tak menyadari kedatangan seorang namja tampan yang terlihat memakai pakaian khas orang kantoran yang mendekat padanya. Setelah memberikan kecupan sayang pada namja kecil yang tengah asik dengan mainannya, dia mendekat pada Jaejoong. Kemudian melingkarkan lengan kekarnya pada pinggang ramping namja cantik yang sedang memasak.

_Plak_

"yah Yunnie kau mengagetkanku saja, bagaimana kalau jariku teriris pisau. Kenapa tadi tak mengucapkan salam?" pekik Jaejoong pada suaminya yang baru pulang dari kantor.

"mian Boo aku hanya ingin mengejutkanmu saja hehehehe. Aku pulang" ucap Yunho.

"selamat datang"

_Cup_

"Jja sekarang kau mandilah dan sekalian kau mandikan Yunjae karena umma sedang ada urusan diluar tadi".

"ne ne aku akan mandi setelah ini. Apa appa dan umma tidak makan malam di rumah?"

"sepertinya tidak, umma bilang setelah urusannya selesai beliau langsung ke kantor appa, bear".

"arraseo"

_Cup_

"YAH" pekik Jaejoong karena Yunho mencium bibirnya secara tiba – tiba yang membuat pipinya bersemu merah meskipun sudah beberapa tahun menikah.

Sebelum mendapatkan amukan dari sang istri Yunho langsung lari dengan menggendong Yunjae menuju kamar mereka.

.

.

.

Suasana makan malam keluarga Jung malam ini sedikit berbeda karena hanya ada pasangan Jung junior dan putranya. Karena Jung senior makan malam diluar dan si food monster sedang berada di rumah temannya.

Saat ini keluarga kecil Yunjae sedang berada di kamar mereka. Terlihat Yunjae yang tak mau lepas dari sang appa. Bisa dilihat sikap Yunho bila berada di rumah berbeda sekali dengan sifatnya bila di luar , sifatnya akan dingin, angkuh, semaunya sendiri dan tak mau mengalah. Terutama bila berada dalam situasi negosiasi bisnis.

"ppa ppa " panggil Yunyun pada appanya.

"ne sayang Yunyun ingin apa?" tanya Yunho sambil mengusap - usapkan wajahnya pada perut Yunyun sehingga membuatnya tertawa.

"ha ha mma ha ha ppa" sepertinya Yunyun meminta pertolongan pada appanya yang terus mengusapkan wajahnya pada perutnya sehinnga kegelian.

"Yunnie hentikan kasian Yunyun. Lihatlah wajahnya sudah memerah dan terlihat kelelahan" omel Jaejoong sambil mengambil Yunyun dari kungkungan sang appa.

"tapi Boo.." Yunho tak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena sudah mendapatkan pelototan dari sang istri. '_haah begini kalau punya istri galak'._

Jaejoong meletakkan Yunjae diantara dirinya dan Yunho karena malam ini dia ingin tidur bersama putranya. Lalu dia membuka 2 kancing piyama yang diapakainya untuk menyusui Yunjae agar cepat tidur. Yunho yang melihat pemandangan di depannya hanya bisa menelan saliva. Jaejoong yang mengerti arah pandang suaminya dan pikiran mesum suaminya memberikan pelototan serta cubitan pada lengan kekar suaminya.

"appo Boo" erang Yunho sambil mengelus bekas cubitan Jaejoong tadi.

"siapa suruh melihatku seperti itu"

"hehehehehe"

"tsk sekali lagi kau seperti itu maka tak ada jatah untukmu 1 bulan" ancam Jaejoong.

"ANDWE" jerit Yunho. Dia tak rela kalau harus berpuasa selama satu bulan, bias – bisa adik kecilnya berkarat.

"HUWEEEEE" tangis Yunjae pun pecah karena tidurnya terganggu akibat jeritan appanya.

"ck bisa tidak diam..shhh anak umma tidur lagi ne ssh shh" ucap Jaejoong menenangkan Yunjae dengan mengelus punggung kecilnya.

"Boo aku tidak suka kalau kau dekat – dekat dengan si namja sok pahlawan itu. Apa – apaan dia mengajakmu pulang bersama,aku tidak suka ". Kesal Yunho

"ck aku tadi hanya mau mengucapkan terimakasih saja karena dia sudah membuang seluruh foto dan berita tak berguna yang ada di madding tadi pagi".

"tapi tetap saja aku tak suka. Sepertinya dia suka padamu Jae"

"daripada kau mengurusi Siwon lebih baik kau urusi saja yeojamu itu"

"nugu?" bingung Yunho. Rasanya dia tidak pernah dekat dengan yeoja manapun karena dia sudah memiliki Jaejoong,istrinya.

"tsk tak usah berpura – pura tak tahu Jung. Yeoja centil yang tadi siang membentakku ".

"ck ck kau ini. Dia bukan yeojaku dan dia yang selalu mengejarku. Jangan salahkan wajah suamimu yang tampan ini."

"oh ya Boo aku penasaran dengan orang yang menempalkan foto kita tadi pagi. Apakah kau punya seseorang yang kau curigai?".

"nado. Tidak ada karena aku kan murid baru Bear".

"hmmmm siapa ya? Pasti dia orang yang tak suka keberadaanmu di sekolah Boo. Aku akan menyuruh food monster itu untuk menyelidikinya".

"lalu alasannya apa dia tak suka padaku, padahal akukan murid baru. Huuuuh sebaiknya kita pikirkan nanti lebih baik kita tidur sekarang."

"ne. Jalja Boo"

_Cup_

_ " _Saranghae. jalja aegya"

_Cup_

"jalja Bear. Nado"

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Jaejoong memiliki jadwal pelajaran olahraga dan kegiatan yang akan diikuti adalah lari estafet. Saat ini Jaejoong dan teman – temannya berada di ruang ganti. Setelah mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian olahraga mereka segera menuju lapangan olahraga. Seongsaenim sedang membagi kelompok dan memberikan instruksi kepada Jaejoong dan teman satu kelasnya. Ketika kelas Jaejoong kosong ada seseorang yang masuk ke kelasnya dan menuju bangku yang ditempati Jaejoong lalu memasukkan surat ke dalam tasnya.

Di sebuah kelas terdapat namja yang duduk di pojok ruangan dan terus mengarahkan pandangannya terus ditujukan ke arah lapangan. Terkadang wajahnya dihiasi senyum tipis, terkadang berusaha menahan tawa dan wajahnya sekarang terlihat mengeras seperti menahan amarah. Tangannya yang berada di atas meja mengepal hingga buku – buku jarinya memutih.

.

.

.

_Teng teng teng_

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, segera Jaejoong membereskan barang – barangnya agar bisa cepat pulang dan bertemu putra tampannya. Ketika akan memasukkan bukunya matanya tanpa sengaja melihat surat dan segera dibacanya.

"Joongie surat apa itu?" tanya Junsu yang melihat jaejoong membaca surat.

"bukan apa – apa Su-ie"

"ayo kita ke gerbang bersama"ajak Junsu.

"anio. Kalian duluan saja aku masih ada urusan".

"perlu kami temani" tawar Heechul.

"anni. Gwenchana kalian duluan saja"

"baiklah kami duluan Joongie. Anyeooong"

.

.

.

Jam yang berada di ruang makan sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam dan terlihat raut gelisah serta tangis Yunjae yang tak reda dari tadi. Pasalnya belum ada tanda – tanda Jaejoong dari tadi. Ponselnya juga tidak bisa dihubungi. Yunho yang biasanya pukul 6 sudah berada di rumah juga tak kunjung pulang.

"huwaa huwaa mma huwee mma" tangis Yunjae yang tak kunjung berhenti terus menggema di mansion Jung hingga wajahnya sangat merah.

"Aku pulang" teriak Yunho dari depan yang baru saja pulang dari kantor.

yang mendengar suara Yunho segera berjalan cepat menuju Yunho dengan Yunjae yang berada digendongannya.

"aigoo Yunho dari tadi kau ke mana saja? Jaejoongie mana?".

"maksud umma apa Jaejoongie mana? Aku dari tadi meeting dengan klien. Kenapa Yunjae menangis seperti ini?". Tanya Yunho sambil mengambil Yunjae dari gendongan ummanya.

"shh tenang baby umma pasti pulang. Shhh tenang baby"

"huwee mma huwee mma ppa" tangis Yunjae malah bertambah keras serta memukul – mukul wajah Yunho.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 9

Setelah bel pulang Jaejoong segera menuju tempat yang dimaksudkan penulis surat tanpa ada yang menemaninya. Ternyata tempat yang Jaejoong tuju adalah ruang kelas yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi yang berada di lorong paling ujung di lantai 1 gedung kelas X. Dengan segenap keberanian yang dimilikinya,Jaejoong lantas membuka pintu tersebut dengan sangat pelan. Ketika sudah berada di dalam kelas yang gelap itu, tiba –tiba seseorang dari arah belakang mendorong dan membekap mulutnya lalu mengikatnya di sebuah kursi. Setelah bisa menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang minim tersebut dia melihat sekitarnya dan matanya langsung terbelalak lebar. Dia sungguh tak percaya bahwa seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya teman baik ini bias berbuat seperti ini padanya.

"Hai Joongie"

"ehm ng ng"

Hanya itu yang bisa dia ucapkan karena mulutnya telah ditutup dengan lakban. Air matanya sudah membasahi wajah cantiknya dan berdo'a semoga suaminya dapat menemukan secepatnya. Namja tersebut mulai mendekat ke arah Jaejoong dengan seringai yang terpatri di bibir yang selalu melemparkan senyum manis padanya. Ketakutan langsung menghinggapi diri Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

Yunho memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh tak peduli dengan pengendara lain yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang hanyalah Jaejoongnya. Setelah sampai di halaman sekolah Yunho langsung memarkirkan mobilnya dengan sembarangan. Dia langsung menuju ruang keamanan sekolah untuk melihat rekaman CCTV hari ini. Karena dia merupakan pewaris sekolah ini dia dengan mudah mengaksesnya. Mata tajamnya terus memperhatikan setiap rekaman yang diputar. Matanya langsung melebar sempurna setelah melihat rekaman di mana Jaejoongnya masuk sebuah kelas yang sudah tak digunakan lagi. Setelahnya dia langsung berlari menuju kelas yang berada di lantai 1.

.

.

Badan Jaejoong bergetar hebat karena ketakutan ketika Siwon,namja yang sudah dianggap teman baiknya ini mulai membuka seragam atasnya. Jaejoong terus saja memberontak hingga dia merasa tenaganya sudah mulai habis karena tangan dan kakinya diikat.

"percuma saja kau memberontak cantik,takkan pernah ada yang akan menolongmu."

"engh eungh engh"

Siwon tetap melanjutkan aksinya tak peduli dengan rontaan Jaejoong. Dia mengarahkan kepalanya menuju leher jenjang Jaejoong lalu menghirup aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong merasa jijik dengan apa yang dilakukan Siwon karena tak ada yang pernah mnyentuhnya kecuali suaminya.

"tubuhmu indah sekali Joongie,aku jadi ingin menikmati tubuh indahmu ini."

Tangan Siwon sudah mencapai kancing terakhir seragam milik Jaejoong namun tiba – tiba ...

BRAAK

.

.

.

Yunho terus berlari kencang, perasaannya sungguh tak tenang takut terjadi sesuatu terhadap istrinya. Napasnya sudah terengah dan keringat sudah membasahi tubuhnya namun dia tak peduli. Di belakangya terlihat dua penjaga sekolah yang sedari tadi mengikutinya. Pintu ruang tempat di mana Jaejoongnya berada sudah ada di depan mata, dia mempercepat larinya. Tanpa pikir dua kali Yunho langsung mendobrak pintu dengan seluruh kekuatannya.

BRAAK

Matanya musangnya membulat karena melihat adegan di depannya. Begitu juga dengan si tersangka. Yunho tanpa ragu langsung memukul Siwon tanpa peduli dengan Siwon yang sudah tak sadarkan diri karena Yunho yang sedang diliputi amarah sudah tak peduli dengan orang yang dihajarnya.

"engh engh engh"

Mendengar suara yang berasal dari belakangnya Yunho langsung tersadar dari amarahnya. Yunho langsung saja membuka jaket yang dipakainya untuk menutup tubuh indah Jaejoong dan melepas ikatannya. Jaejoong langsung memeluk tubuh suaminya dengan erat. Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar hebat karena rasa takut yang dirasakannya. Yunho juga memeluk erat tubuh istrinya tak peduli dengan penjaga yang sekarang mengurus tubuh Siwon yang tak sadarkan diri.

"bawa bajingan itu ke kantor polisi" perintahnya dengan suara yang dingin dan tajam membuat dua penjaga tersebut begidik ngeri.

"baik tuan muda"

"Boojae gwenchana. Sudah ada aku disini, takkan kubiarkan dia dan keluarganya hidup dengan tenang"

"hiks Yunnie hiks hiks a-aku takut,ayo kita hiks pulang hiks"

"baik kita pulang Boo"

Yunho menggendong tubuh Jaejoong dengan _bridal _menuju mobilnya.

.

.

.

Terlihat siluet seseorang yang sedari tadi menyaksikan kejadian tersebut dengan penuh amarah.

"sial siapa namja yang sudah menyelamatkan namja berwajah yeoja tersebut. Takkan kubiarkan kau hidup tenang Kim Jaejoong." Ucapnya datar dan penuh emosi.

TBC


	11. Chapter 10

Sudah tiga hari Jaejoong tidak masuk sekolah dan hal itu membuat semua teman - temannya khawatir. Dan hari ini Junsu cs berniat untuk pergi ke rumah namja cantik tersebut. Namun , ada satu masalah yaitu mereka semua tak ada yang tahu alamat rumah Jaejoong. Setelah berpikir dengan keras akhirnya mereka pergi ke bagian administrasi untuk bertanya alamat rumah Jaejoong. Tanpa mereka ketahui si evil Jung Changmin yang memang menyukai Cho Kyuhyun mengikuti kemanapun Junsu cs pergi. Mengetahui jika mereka akan pergi menjenguk _hyung _iparnya Changmin langsung menhubungi Yunho.

"hallo hyung, gawat"

"..."

"teman-teman Jae-_hyung _akan pergi menjenguknya"

"..."

"mereka bertanya pada pihak administrasi."

_pip_

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut Yunho langsung menutup telponnya langsung yang mentebabkan Changmin mengumpati _hyun _kandungnya.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian penculikan tiga hari yang lalu sifat protektif seorang Jung Yunho yang memang terlalu berlebihan jika menyangkut keluarganya terutama istri tercinta dan anaknya muncul kembali yang lebih dari sebelumnya. Yunho melarang Jaejoong untuk pergi ke sekolah lagi karena dia tidak mau kejadian itu terulang. Kasus tersebut masih diproses oleh kepolisian karena Jaejoong tak ingin Yunho terlibat. Karena dia tahu betul bagaimana sifat suaminya tersebut yang harus melalui perdebatan panjang dan tak ketinggalan jurus andalan Jung Jaejoong yang merupakan kelemahan seorang Jung Yunho,air matanya. Meskipun dia mengalami trauma ringan, namun Jaejoong tak ingin suaminya akan menjadi seseorang yang sebenarnya juga melarang Jaejoong untuk sekolah umum dan kembali _home schooling _ saja, namun dengan tegas Jaejoong menolak. Dia ingin merasakan masa - masa sekolah walaupun hanya di kelas 3. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Jung Yunho mengizinkan Jaejoong kembali dengan syarat izin satu minggu dan Jaejoong menyanggupinya.

Seperti saat ini, pasangan suami Jung _junior _dan si kecil Jung sedang berada di kamar mereka di Mansion Jung. Terlihat Jaejoong yang sedang menganggu putranya yang asik bermain dengan mobil - mobilan kesayangannya di atas tempat tidur.

"hai _little bear _apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menoel punggung sempit putranya yang membuat Yunjae bergerak tak nyaman.

"_MMA" _teriak Yunjae.

"eoh Yunjae sudah tidak mau bermain dengan _umma lagi?"_ tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah yang dibuat sedih.

Seolah - olah mengerti apa yang diucapkan sang _umma, _Yunjae langsung membalikkan badannya. Mata sipitnya yang menurun dari sang _appa_ memandang wajah cantik _umma_nya yang memasang wajah sedih.

"bum bum bum" itulah kata - kata yang diucapkan Yunjae sambil memaju mundurkan mainannya seolah mengajak sang _umma _ manis pun terpatri di wajah cantik Jaejoong. Hatinya menghangat karena dia merasa Yunjae memiliki sifat seperti _appanya,_yaitu tak ingin melihat dirinya sedih. Akhirnya Jaejoong dan Yunjae bermain bersama melupakan sosok tampan yang sedari diam melihat interaksi yang membuat hatinya bahagia.

"_Bear ...Bear ..Jung Yunnie Bear" _teriak Jaejoong karena suaminya sedari tadi dipanggil tidak menjawab.

"eh" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Yunho karena tersentak kaget oleh teriakan Jaejoong.

"dari tadi aku panggil dan kau malah melamun. Apa yang kau lamunkan eoh?"kesal Jaejoong.

"_mian _Boo. Ada apa?"

"dari tadi ponselmu berbunyi, cepat angkat menganggu kami saja"

"kenapa kau tak mengangkatnya?" tanya Yunho sambil berjalan menuju ponselnya berada.

"malas"

Yunho mengangkat panggilan tersebut yang ternyata panggilan dari adiknya.

"hallo,ada Min?"

"..."

"bagaimana mereka tahu alamat rumah kami?"

"..."

" baiklah aku akan mengantar Boojae ke rumah kami."

_pip_

_"_Boojae gantilah baju sekarang,aku akan mengantarkanmu ke rumah kita."

_"_memang ada apa Bear_?"_ tanya Jaejoong.

"teman - temanmu akan pergi menjengukmu."

"bagaimana dengan Yunjae?_umma _sedang tidak ada di rumah."

"biarkan dia denganku saja. Nanti mungkin akan aku ajak dia ke rumah _ahjumma _Lee."

"baiklah. Ayo sayang ikut _appa _ mengantar _umma _lalu nanti kau bermain bersama _appa._"

"huweeeeee" pecahlah tangis Yunjae karena dia asik dengan mainannya.

"cup cup sayang nanti kau bisa bermain sepuasnya dengan _appa."_ Jaejoong menggendong Yunjae dan menenangkan putranya sedangkan Yunho ke kamar Yunjae untuk mengambil keperluan putranya yang selalu disiapkan jika mereka keluar bersama.

**20 menit kemudian**

Terlihat mobil audi hitam berhenti di depan gerbang sebuah rumah yang minimalis dengan taman di depannya namun terlihat mewah. Penjaga rumah yang mengetahui jika tuannya datang langsung membuka gerbang. Yunjae keluar mobil dengan Jaejoong menggendong putranya yang terlihat terlelap karena lelah menangis setelah kegiatan bermainnya terganggu. Mereka masuk ke dalam rumah yang disambut oleh _ahjumma _Jang yang bertugas menjaga rumah milik pasangan Yunjae selama mereka tinggal di mansion Jung.

"Boo sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang sebelum teman - temanmu sampai ke sini. Kemarikan Yunjae."

"tapi Bear kasihan _uri aegya ,_dia baru tidur."

"apa kau mau kita ketahuan mereka."

"hah baiklah." dengan hati - hati Yunho mengambil Yunjae dari gendongan Jaejoong lalu menggendongnya di depan.

"baiklah aku pergi dulu Boo." ucap Yunho lalu mendaratkan kecupan di kening dan bibir Jaejoong. Dengan berat hati Jaejoong mau melakukan hal ini karena dia tak ingin kehidupan rumah tangganya diketahui oleh orang - orang,dia ingin menikmati masa remajanya namun Jaejoong tak menyesali pernikahannya dengan Yunho.

Yunho berjalan dengan santai agar Yunjae yang dalam gendongannya tidak terbangun menuju gerbang untuk segera pergi ke rumah kakak kandung _ummanya_ yang rumahnya tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

Dari arah kedatangan Yunho tadi terlihat mobil merah yang menuju ke rumahnya namun Yunho tak menyadarinya.

"Kyu Kyu kau lihat namja itu,yang menuju mobil hitam itu." ucap Junsu

"mana? "

"itu yang menggendong bayi di depannya,kelihatannya dia baru saja keluar dari rumah Joongie."

_"sepertinya aku mengenali mobil itu."_ ucap Heechul dalam hati yang melihat seorang namja masuk ke sebuah mobil hitam.

.

.

_**Langsung ketik tanpa edit...mian klo ada typos!**_


End file.
